fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Klodoa
|name=Klodoa |kanji=クロドア |rōmaji=Kurodoa |alias=Jackpot |race=Magical Item |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Oración Seis Guild (disbanded) |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |mark location= |partner= |previous partner=Brain Midnight |base of operations=Fiore Oración Seis Guild (former) |status=Unknown |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Darkness Magic Lightning Magic Slot Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 53 Episode 128 (as Jackpot) |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= Mark Fickert |image gallery=yes }} Klodoa (クロドア Kurodoa) is a Magical staff able to speak human language and levitate formerly used by Brain, referred to as the seventh member of the Oración Seis, but just as Brain's staff.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 10-12 Seven years later, Klodoa reappears wearing a Magical bear costume and calling himself Jackpot, a member of the Reborn Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Appearance Klodoa resembles a dark, wooden staff with a handle-like formation at the back. The staff has bandage-like wrappings near the top half. At the tip of the staff is a white skull, adorned by a headpiece reminiscent of those worn by Native American chiefs. The headpiece is composed of a bluish cloth with yellow markings over it, creating a jagged formation, stones aligned over the top of the cloth, red feather-like objects hanging down beside Klodoa's skull, and lastly a multitude of green leaves also similar to feathers. At the back of his skull are two yellow strings with blue rings attached to the ends. In addition, Klodoa often holds a turquoise round stone in his mouth. When disguised as Jackpot, he looks like a mechanical bear; he has a large pink head, with a zipper running across his chin to the lower part of his mouth. Jackpot’s arms have a metallic color with stripes and his hands in blue gloves. His upper body is blue, which consists of a slot machine with a golden lever. Jackpot’s lower body is green and is separated from the upper by a jagged violet line running through his body. Behind him are blue lights attached by a large yellow ring. Personality Klodoa's personality is befitting of that of the members of Oracion Seis; arrogant, confident and overall sadistic. However, unlike the other members, Klodoa's character has a bit of a comical tone to it, often showing stunned expressions and easily losing his composure. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Klodoa is revealed to be animate just before Midnight's defeat to Erza Scarlet. He appears in front of Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy, deriding Brain's inability to take down more than one of the alliance members, Jura Neekis. Just as he comments that he'll have to deal with them himself, Natsu grabs hold of him and starts waving around him, demanding that he stop Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 10-13 Klodoa eventually frees himself from Natsu's grasp, and then tells them of their plan to destroy Cait Shelter as they hold the power to seal Nirvana once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 19-21 Just after Midnight's defeat, he begins whacking Natsu and Gray but peeps at Lucy before whacking her as well. With Midnight's defeat, and the six prayers now vanished, he yells out that a new personality of Brain will appear since all the Oración Seis members have been defeated and thus all the keys unlocked due to the nature of Organic Link Magic. A personality called "Zero", one who loves to destroy, enters and orders Klodoa to retreat before easily dealing with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-15 Nirvana finally arrives at Cait Shelter's guild where Klodoa states to Zero that destroying Cait Shelter will make sure Nirvana can never be resealed. Zero however says that is "meaningless", promptly snapping and crushing Klodoa, and ordering Nirvana to fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 17-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Klodoa has proven himself masterful in dark spells, being always used by Brain as a focus to cast this kind of magic. He cannot use Dark Rondo without Brain. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): In the anime, despite having been shown employing it only once, Klodoa shows some skills with Lightning Magic using it to attack Natsu and Gray.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64 *'Evil Shock': An unnamed spell in which Klodoa charges the lacrima in its mouth with electricity and then attacks the target with lightning. Shape shifting: Klodoa seems to be able to shift into a gun-like form where it can attack enemies. This was only briefly seen when Brain "shot" Cobra from behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Page 5 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Klodoa demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to fight and overwhelm Natsu and Gray at the same time, and remain uninjured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-3 Slot Magic: Klodoa as Jackpot is able to produce different kinds of attacks based on the images that will appear on him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 *'Washtubs': When three reels are matched with the symbol of washtubs, Jackpot is able to summon washtubs which hit the opponents from above. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Bonus': Whenever lightning symbols match, lightning appears and strike the opponents within its range, being it the enemy or Jackpot himself. *'Oni Flash': Images of a sun and a blast matches, it surrounds its target with a burning glow thus blinding opponents for a given time. *'Return': Whenever images of a curved arrow appear, Jackpot is able to reflect any attack back to the attacker. (Unnamed) *'Magic Crunchy-kun': When images of three ice-creams appear, it summons ice cream in order to protect Jackpot from fire and creates fog to blind its targets.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 *'Shaggy Pool': When three images of brown wool appear, Jackpot is able to summon enough wool to trap at least 5 occupants. (Unnamed) *'Steel Wall': When images of three steel plates appear, Jackpot summons steel plates that traps an enemy. *'Punch': When images of three boxing gloves, Jackpot summons mechanical hands to attack his opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 *'Bombdrop Bonus': When images of three bombs are matched, Jackpot can summons bombs from above and fall to attack his opponents. Manga to Anime Differences In the Manga Klodoa peeks under Lucy's skirt at one point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Page 3 This was rewritten for the Anime. Instead Klodoa stares intently at Lucy, causing her to comment on how it's "troublesome to be cute", after which Klodoa expresses his disappointment about her only being a child.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Klodoa *Lahar & the Custody Enforcement Unit vs. Jackpot *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis *Reborn Oración Seis vs. Kingdom of Fiore's Guards *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs. Jackpot References Navigation Category:Oración Seis members Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic items Category:Needs Help Category:Male